Fifteen percent of the normal work week is spent in the following activities: 1. Member, Smoking and Health Review Board-OD; 2. Member, Asbestos Protocol Subcommittee of the HEW Committee on Coordinated Toxicological Research and Related Programs; 3. Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-NO1-CB-33887, Small Animal Holding Facility; 4. Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-NO1-CB-43912, Hematoxylin Substitute Development; 5. Co-Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-NO1-CB-33874, Registry, Tumors in Lower Animals; 6. Co-Project Officer, NCI, DCCP-NO1-CP-3374, Standardized Lung Pellet Technique; 7. Member, Editorial Board Monograph Series, IARC-WHO, Lyon, France; 8. Member, ILARS Subcommittee on Tumors in Laboratory Animals, NRC; 9. Dept. of Commerce, Nat. Bureau of Standards Working Group on Establishment of Definitions and Criteria for Mineral Fibers; 10. Associate Editor, Journal of Environmental Pathology & Toxicology; 11. Associate Editor, Journal of Comparative Pathology.